


waking up to a new year (in animal crossing)

by Bitway



Series: new years: buddyfight ships edition [3]
Category: Future Card Buddyfight
Genre: ACNH new years spoilers if ur into that, Established Relationship, M/M, New Year's Eve, time zone problems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:16:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28446018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitway/pseuds/Bitway
Summary: Sometimes the only way to celebrate together when you're miles apart is through a game with animals.
Relationships: Kodou Noboru/Kurodake Tetsuya
Series: new years: buddyfight ships edition [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080257
Kudos: 1





	waking up to a new year (in animal crossing)

The light coming from his Switch shines onto his face. Noboru lets out an annoyed groan as he places it down beside him. As he yawns, his hand hovers over the console. Using his fingers, he taps on the game he wants to play and waits for it to load.

He lets his head fall back against the pillow, tempted to fall back asleep. Being up at 6:30 in the morning was enough to make him regret agreeing to this. Kind of. Okay, not that much. He just hated the first hour of waking up. It'll be worth it soon enough.

Even as the game's starting screen pops up, he keeps his head resting for just another minute. Then he props himself up on his elbow so he could get a better look at which animal villager of his they focused on. It made him smile to see Tybalt walking around. Later he would wonder why he was up this early in the game.

As the game starts, his phone buzzes. He breezes through Isabelle's morning announcement and regrets it when he remembers its special and has to do with the holiday. Another groan escapes him before he looks at the text message he just received.

'Morning, Noboruuuuu'

Oh man, he could practically hear that in Tetsuya's voice already.

'You're awake, right?'

'Yeah, I'm up. Getting my game started.'

'Sweet'

The morning in Animal Crossing is quiet compared to it throughout the day. He's pretty sure only Tybalt is awake, aside from Isabelle and Tom Nook, but they didn't count. Before he makes it to the airport, he stops to talk with him. It's just a quick hello; he'll interact with him more later.

Getting through the airport and to Tetsuya's island is a drag. It just feels like it takes longer, though it might be due to him being half awake. Thankfully, the gates are open and it's a smooth flight to Dance Paradise (which is the unofficial name of Tetsuya's island thanks to the word limit).

When he lands, Tetsuya is quick to greet him with a flourish gesture. It's accompanied by a 'Welcome to paradise!' as if this was Noboru's first time here. If he wasn't so tired, he would have typed in a comment.

Tetsuya's character runs up to Noboru and drops a hat. When he picks it up and puts it on, his character is now wearing a yellow New Year's hat. He does the pride gesture and Tetsuya laughs.

'follow me'

Tetsuya runs around Noboru before leading him to Resident Services. It was nice being able to see his island again. He hadn't done much, but he always enjoyed walking by the outdoor dance area that held a paper tiger as the judge.

At their destination, Tetsuya performs a small dance. Somehow he knew just what gestures to do and at what time to do them to really make it look like his character was dancing. Truthfully, Noboru was impressed. It wasn't easy to pull that off, at least not for him. When he's done, Noboru claps for him and it makes Tetsuya happy.

With time ticking by, Noboru speaks with his island residents. They greet him, happy to see that he is celebrating the New Year's Eve festivities here. They go on about the upcoming year and Noboru holds back a sigh.

He wished that he was over in Japan to celebrate with Tetsuya and the others. He could already imagine a big party at Gao's place, with food and music. The only time the room would fall silent-ish would be for the countdown. And then there would be a loud hurrah and 'Happy New Year' filling the house.

But this wasn't so bad either. He's sure Tetsuya is hanging around with them, and they're probably bugging him to say hi to him in this game. While it would be nice to hear everyone's voices, it would be too much to deal with this early in the morning.

Noboru gets comfortable in bed, holding the Switch against his propped up legs as the countdown ticks to the last minute. The camera lifts up, aiming towards the sky. Tetsuya had stopped running around Noboru and had pulled at his light stick. He does the same.

The last ten seconds makes him hold his breath. Though he ends up chuckling at how out of sync the two human avatars are when waving their lights compared to the animals.

Once it hits midnight, fireworks light up the sky. They're even more beautiful than the summer ones and it's hard to tear his gaze off them. Until he sees a little bubble pop over Tetsuya.

'Kiss me!'

'why'

'Because it's midnight

And you love me <3'

Noboru can hear him asking for this in his head. He probably would have said this if he were with him this very second. Part of him wants to hide his face under his pillow, even if no one is around to see this happen, and the other part hopes that he isn't broadcasting this to their friends.

After calming himself, he realizes that he isn't even sure on how to...kiss in this game. Last he checked, there was no kiss gesture. The most he could do was stand in front of Tetsuya and perform the love action. Which he does as well, and for a moment there are two hearts above them.

This is actually really damn cute, he hates to admit it. Even more when Tetsuya does the bashful and flourish gesture afterwards. Now he _has_ to hide his face in his hands.

They 'party' for a couple of minutes, but Noboru doesn't want to keep Tetsuya's attention for long. He's pretty sure if he does, Asmodai might wiggle his way into this game and ruin the moment. Or tease him. Mostly tease him.

Tetsuya escorts Noboru to the airport and waves goodbye. Then he cries. It's not like this was going to be the last time they see each other. He'd be back in Japan in a couple of weeks.

As he takes his flight back to his own island, he gets a text from Tetsuya.

'See you next year <3'

Noboru rolls his eyes as a smile sneaks onto his face.


End file.
